The Chosen Wolf
by iiWolvesOfRuin
Summary: Luka is finally becoming a Star Wolf and is receiving her powers! But then when she receives her power she grows wings and has the power of the moon. Then she gets a prophecy to defeat the Dark One. Travel to the ElementalPack and train? Gather a team? Join this goofy story, that has drama, adventure, action, comedy, and maybe some romance? Based off of AzureHowl
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story kind of based off of Azurehowl, ok maybe a lot.. It is an amazing youtube series, I decided to make something kind of like it, Enjoy I guess.**

In the year 2415, the human race was extinct.

In 2280, the whole world went into war. Every continent's countries had united, making The Seven Deadly countries –S. America, N. America, India, Europe, Australia, Africa, Antarctica. They used nuclear weapons and fired them at each other, everyone wanted to concur the world, but idiotic humans destroyed everything.

Over two hundred years, new life began to grow, but with new powers. All animals gained powers at a certain age, they would also have markings when they were born, but once they received their power, they changed. Sometimes they would become evil, persuaded by the darkness. Most of the time most animals would have the same power, except for wolves.

Wolves had different powers, they established packs based on their powers and markings. They became the new dominant, most powerful, most intelligent species. Now the packs they established were; ShadowPack, FirePack, ForestPack, SandPack, WaterPack, IcePack, LightningPack, StarPack, ElementalPack.

ShadowPack consist of wolves with powers of shadow, this pack was corrupted by darkness.

FirePack consist of wolves with the powers of fire, stubborn yet a fun pack.

SandPack consist of wolves with the powers of sand.

WaterPack, consist of wolves with the powers of water.

IcePack consist of wolves with the powers of Ice.

LightningPack consist of wolves with the powers of Lightning.

Starpack consist of wolves with the powers of the stars and moon.

ElementalPack, well this pack consist of wolves with different powers. On rare occasion wolves from this pack may have more than one power. ElementalPack hasn't been seen in a hundred years, but shows signs of existent.

Now we must talk about rare powers and wolves/body structure. Rare Body Structures: Some body parts that are reptile like, feathers –not wings-, talons, rarest; wings.

Rare Powers: Flight –comes with wings- , Invisibility, morphing, telekinesis, ability to see into the future, Healing –happens in every generation in each pack, becomes healer-, Moon –starpack power-, Darkness –which only one wolf possess until reincarnation who is called The Dark One.

And our story begins when one she-wolf in StarPack earns her powers.


	2. The Adventure Begins

**First Chapter Chapter :D**

Luka yawned, her white pelt with silver moon colored spirals and stars, glimmering brightly as she woke up for her big day. She hopped up and padded out of the apprentice den. She looked around the giant camp of StarPack. She looked around for her dark blue pelted mentor Kaiko.

"There you are." Said a sweet low voice. Whom she recognized.

"Kaiko!" She said excitedly as she turned around to see the male.

"When's my power naming ceremony going to be?" She asked, and reared onto her back legs, then pawed at him.

"Tonight under the moon and stars." Kaiko said and nudged her ears with his muzzle.

"My sister would've been proud of you." He praised.

Luka looked up with excitement and wagged her tail. Second-in-command Kole started to assign patrols and duty's. She was assigned to the all-day hunting patrol and sped off to join, and suddenly after a fun day of hunting, it was becoming night-fall.

Alpha Askah howled signaling for a meeting to be placed.

"StarPack!" Alpha called. "Today we will have a new Star Wolf joining us today!" He bellowed

"Luka, will sleep in StarPack Power Cave tonight with me and will be granted a power!" Alpha said cheerfully and the whole pack started cheering her name.

"It is time! Luka follow me!" Alpha Askah ordered and padded torwards the Power Cave.

Luka padded after him, head held high and cheerful. She entered the cave and gazed around. There was a crystal clear pool and an opening above it that let the moon and stars shine down on it. And in the middle was a rock.

"Leap onto the rock in the middle of the pool and we shall begin." Asakah told her, his brown pelt and silver starry patterns shining.

Luka nodded and leaped onto the rock, directly shining down on her.

"It is time." Asakah said. "AngelPack! I ask you to bestow powers onto this Star Apprentice and grant her, her powers to become a Star Wolf!" He bellowed.

Suddenly, misty, starry, silver wolves appeared sitting on top of the water around her.

"Alpha Asakah, we accept your request and we will now grant her power." One said and then nodded to the others.

They howled and stars started to whirl around her, lifting her up into the air. Alpha Asakah watched in surprise and awe. _Isn't this what happens everytime?_ She wondered. Her silver spiral markings started glowing and new star patterns were added, a silver star appeared on her forehead and smaller stars around her eyes and along her spirals.

"This wolf is special!" One announced.

"She is destined! She will defeat the Dark One with a powerful team of wolves!" Another announced.

Suddenly she started to grow beautiful angel wings, lined with stars and swirls. Alpha Asakah instantly bowed down as the AngelPack wolves followed except for one.

This one had wings like her, and had markings like her but had moons instead of stars. The wolf walked across the water and stopped infront of her. She opened her wings and flew up to where Luka was floating. The wolf rested her muzzle onto Luka's and spoke.

"You will have a special power of flight and the moon." She said, her eyes glowing.

Luka's eyes started to glow as well as her markings and suddenly she felt a sudden rush of energy and power flow through her.

"You shall travel to ElementalPack! Train, find your team and defeat the Dark One." The wolf stopped and looked over to Asakah, "Assign a wolf to travel with her, someone powerful and whom she trusts."

The wolf looked back to me after Asakah nodded. "Take this moon amulet, it will help you defeat the Dark One. Now you must leave as soon as you can." She said and as a silver sparkly cressent moon amulet appeared around her neck. Then Luka floated down and the wolf disappeared.

Asakah smiled at Luka, "I knew you were destined for greatness from the moment you were born, now lets go." He said and padded out of the den.

Luka nervously padded out, she tucked her wings in, trying to not draw attention.

"Luka!" She heard Kaiko call out.

Then the whole pack started to come out of the dens. _Oh great, now im gonna be in the center of attention._ She growled in her mind. She then her gasps and saw wolves staring at her.

"Luka, come with me." Asakah whispered to her as he quickly leaped up onto StarRock.

Luka quickly followed him, not trusting her wings yet so she walked.

"StarPack! Luka has been destined and now has received rare powers and wings!" He announced. Gasps and murmurs spread through the pack with excitement.

"Luka will travel to ElementalPack, where she will train to complete her task, I ask you not to speak of this to any wolf that does not belong to this pack." He continued seriously.

"Kaiko! You are an excellent hunter and guard, you shall travel with Luka and stay by her side, serve her every need!" Asakah announced.

Kaiko nodded and every-wolf stayed silent.

"Luka and Kaiko will leave as soon as possible, say your goodbyes quickly." He continued. "Meeting over."

Luka immediately leaped down, when she landed she was rushed by every-wolf.

"Luka I'll miss you greatly!"

"Me too!"

"I will too!"

"We all will!"

"Goodbye, I promise I'll come back as soon as possible!" Luka said trying to stay confident.

Luka said her goodbyes and looked over to Kaiko who was at the entrance talking to Alpha Askah. She padded up to them.

"So…Where exactly is the Elemental Pack?" She asked nervously. A nervous sweat started on the back of her head.

"Oh, Kaiko will show you." Asakah answered.

"I already told them, now you two need to leave immediately." Asakah said and said goodbye to both of them and padded off.

Kaiko took the lead and padded out of camp. Luka looked back at her pack, sadness forming. She shook it away and padded out. _Am I really the right wolf for this? I hope I return home soon._ She thought sadly as they padded down the mountain and into the forest. On the trail where packs can travel through other pack territory without being harmed.

 _I just hope we make it there safely._


End file.
